


Left Unsaid

by AkaUsa



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crack, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: "So I heard you were in love with Medusa?"In which Ragnarok talk a bit too much.





	Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> This started as crack as an anwer to a prompt "woops I fell in love with your mom" and then shifted a bit towards something else in the last part.

"What?! Who told you that? That's not true at all! I only... I only thought she was pretty! And I didn't know..."  
  
Maka could only stare at Crona in horror, after hearing what Ragnarok had just said. She desperately hoped her friend wouldn't misunderstand anything and hate her. At the moment, Crona looked slightly uncomfortable but that wasn't an unusual expression for them so it was a bit hard to tell.  
  
"Soul said you were all giddy and awkward and always blushing around her and you would go out of your way to go say hello, kept staring at her in the hallways with your head in the clouds", Ragnarok went on and on "Probably had some dirty thoughts right?"  
  
"I can't believe it! I'm going to kill him!"  
  
"Woah, woah, hold your horse. I may have extrapolated a bit. A lot. Plus it was me who got the subject going because you kept asking questions about what Medusa was like to Crona and it got me curious. Anyway, so you're a lesbian? Kinky."  
  
"No?! I'm just... I mean, I don't know. Maybe. That doesn't really matter. Seriously, you can't ask questions like that, it's gross. And probably sexual harrassment."  
  
The urge to hit Ragnarok with one of the books from her bag —her encyclopedia preferably— was rising with each word but Maka reminded herself that as he was attached to Crona, it would mean risking to hurt her friend too and she didn't want that. Instead, she took a deep breath and wished her face wasn't too red from anger and embarrassment.  
  
"Hey, no need to fret. I wasn't asking if you had mommy issues or anything. So what do you think Crona, would you want Maka as your second mom?"  
  
Ragnarok had an ugly laugh, like a hyena's cackling and Maka frowned. Crona looked everywhere in the room but at him and kicked the floor a few times before their gaze crossed and Crona's head ducked to avoid Maka's curious eyes.  
  
"I-I want to be friends with Maka and so it's not that I think she couldn't be a mom but..."  
  
"Of course I can't be a mom, I'm too young for that, you don't have to worry about offending me!"  
  
Maka giggled a bit before realizing that from what she knew of Crona's upbringing, any image of motherhood they had was probably awfully twisted and her mood suddendly turned sour again.  
  
"P-please, don't compare me to her. Anyway, she's dead and gone so it doesn't matter, I'd rather prefer we would forget this whole conversation altogether. And you don't have to answer to everything Ragnarok says, you know, especially silly things like this."  
  
Though ignoring Ragnarok was easier said than done when he was stuck to Crona constantly, so maybe it was an insensitive thing to note. Crona looked a bit troubled by her words for a second but then they nodded and Maka moved to more pleasant subjects.

 

* * *

 

 "I think that went well", barked Ragnarok once Medusa had left.

 Crona mumbled something, looking pathetically at the ground like always. It annoyed Ragnarok and made him slap his tongue in the air.

 "What's that? You're feeling guilty or something? And you looked so pleased that night, when you thought Lady Medusa needed you."

 It was pretty obvious in insight, that Crona wouldn't be too good at this spying stuff. Medusa couldn't have expected them to pull a performance similar to her own, which had captured the heart of that snobby brat Maka.

 "Hey, hey, if you wanted her to congratulate you over finding good intel, you should have told her about little Maka's crush. Now, that would have been funny!"

 All colors left out Crona's face at that.

 "No! You can't! If that happened, wouldn't she tries to manipulate Maka?! I don't... I don't want that."

 Ragnarok was a bit surprised at how loud Crona had shouted back but his partner was more outspoken lately, thanks to the influence of a certain annoying meister.

 "Maka would be very hurt then... And friends aren't supposed to hurt each other, right? Don't you dare tell her, Ragnarok."

 He almost retorted that spying around was pretty much betraying her friendship anyway but that would have only made their mission more difficult to poke at Crona's already big enough guilt. So for once he passed on saying the first thing that came to mind.

 "I won't, I won't. Not like I really care either way", he wasn't desperate for praise like Crona and if he didn't mind following Medusa, that was because he could probably get bigger again thanks to her, his punches were seriously lacking with that tiny body he was stuck in.

 "But you seem to care a bit too much, he cackled, are you jealous or what? Afraid mommy is going to steal your girlfriend?"

 Crona blushed and denied everything, repeating that Maka was their friend. It only made Ragnarok more sure he was right and he hummed a little song that sounded like chalk grating against a board to express his joy.

 "Don't worry, even if she's Lady Medusa, there's no way she can charm her with her current body."

 

* * *

 

 Even though darkness had been everywhere around Crona, Maka only had to appear for it to seem much lighter in a matter of seconds. The insides of Asura twisted around them as far as the eye could see. It looked like they were at the bottom of a big lake, yet all fear had left Crona. Each heartbeat, slow and filled with anguish a moment before, rang more strongly and hopeful than the previous one.

 As they talked, the dreaded subject loomed in Crona's mind, until it was too hard not to ask. The words got out hoarse and shaky, as if the black blood thorns were stuck inside Crona's mouth.

"Are you sad she's dead?"

Maka understood immediately who Crona was talking about and maybe that hurt a bit.

"Of course not! If I'm sad, it's because you had to do it... No, not sad, I'm furious. I'm so angry that she manipulated you in that way! I can't believe it, seriously, even knowing how terrible she was, I kept thinking, how can she do something so disgusting?!"

She let out a heavy sigh, trying to calm herself down.

"I wished I was the one to kill her, you know. And maybe a part of me selfishly wanted to do that to satisfy my own ego, to get revenge... But I also regret that I couldn't because it mean you had to suffer so much because of it."

There were tears in Maka's eyes now and Crona had to look away. Seeing her get so passionate felt both painful and heartwarming at the same time. Strangely, knowing this almost made Crona glad to have been the one to kill Medusa, because otherwise, Maka could have been hurt the most.

"Do you... Like... Do you still?" Crona couldn't say it out loud like Ragnarok would have without thinking and remembering him caused a weight to pull inside their stomach.

Maka blushed and avoided responding by saying she had already answered that question before, which added a bit to the pain. Illusions, even once revealed for what they were, took a lot of time to completly fade away, Crona knew that very well. The weight pulled in some more, as if reprimanding Crona for being a coward.

Soul, who had been looking back and forth at both of them while trying not to interrupt the conversation, finally decided to get involved, asking what this was all about. Obviously, it only embarrassed Maka more, she quickly tried to stop any more talk by hitting him lightly on the forehead with her palm and saying it wasn't any of his business. Then they started bickering and the conversation shifted to something else.

Once they left and Crona had trapped Asura inside the black moon, darkness felt even more encompassing. There was a growl and a mumbling sound, which made Crona slightly smile. Ragnarok had always been so loud and vulgar that finally being able to lock him down had felt like a blessing at first, yet now that Crona was all alone, hearing him again was almost a relief.

The grumbling continued, in a tone that seemed to mean "You dumbass, if you love her that much, you should have said it right now" and Crona could only smile again, sadly. It was still too awkward and maybe too soon. But that was okay, Maka had said she would come back, they had time.

 


End file.
